Maehara Berjuang
by Efsatmar Enn
Summary: Usaha Maehara menggaet hati Okano Hinata harus mengalami kegagalan. Gombalan-gombalannya terpakasa gagal di hadapan gadis pecinta atletik itu. /"Najis!"/"Aku tidak akan termakan gombalanmu, Maehara baka!"/


**Ansatsu Kyoshitsu by Matsui Yuusei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warn : OOC, Typo(maybe), dll.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Okano, hari ini mendung ya?"

Okano menoleh enggan pada Maehara di sampingnya. "Aku tahu Maehara. Aku bisa melihatnya dengan mataku sendiri. Jangan cari alasan hanya untuk bicara padaku."

Bukan Maehara namanya kalau langsung menurut. "Kalau begitu, apa kau juga bisa melihat mendung di mataku kalau sehari saja aku tidak melihatmu?"

Bugh!

Adegan selanjutnya adalah Maehara yang berdiri kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya. Sementara Hinata pergi dengan raut kesal.

.

.

.

"Murung sekali Okano," komentar Kataoka yang berjalan di sampingnya. Gadis itu lelah memperhatikan si gadis paling lincah di kelasnya berwajah muram.

"Gara-gara Maehara. Dia selalu menganggukku." Hinata bersungut-sungut.

Kataoka tersenyum mendengarnya. "Itu karena dia ingin mendapatkan perhatian darimu. Dia ingin kau terus memperhatikannya."

"Apa untungnya?" tanya Okano polos.

"Dia menyukaimu Okano."

"Najis!"

Srak. Srak.

Keduanya menoleh ke semak-semak asal suara gaduh tadi. Mereka sudah menyiapkan kuda-kuda bertarung kalau saja ada hal buruk yang akan muncul. Tapi ternyata...

"Maehara?" beo Okano dan Kataoka bersamaan.

"Bukannya kau pulang bersama Isogai?" lanjut Kataoka.

Bukannya menjawab, _cassanova_ kelas End itu malah terkekeh. "Aku tersesat."

"Jangan bodoh Maehara. Kau sudah hafal semua jalan di gunung ini," kata Okano. Ia punya firasat jengkel pada Maehara.

"Memang."

"Lalu?"

"Aku tersesat untuk menemukan jalan ke hatimu Okano."

BUG!

"Aw!"

Okano pergi dengan kesal, meninggalkan Kataoka dan Maehara yang meringis kesakitan karena perutnya sudah jadi korban untuk kedua kalinya. Pagi berupa tendangan dan sekarang sikutan keras–dan perlu diingat kalau Hinata bukanlah gadis biasa. Ia menghentakkan kakinya kesal dan berteriak.

"Aku tidak akan termakan gombalanmu, Maehara baka!"

Maehara menatap Okano yang pergi masih dengan ekspresi kesakitan. "Sebegitu bencikah dia padaku?"

"Dia hanya tidak menyukai caramu saja Maehara."

Tap.

Isogai melompat turun dari pohon tempatnya bersembunyi tadi. Ia menepuk-nepuk punggung sahabat sehidup sematinya itu. "Berjuanglah," senyumnya ikemen.

"Terima kasih Isogai!"

"Boleh berkomentar Maehara? Tadi itu basi," ujar Kataoka.

Maehara tersenyum kecut. Ia menghela nafas lelah dan menyisir surai langit sorenya ke belakang menggunakan jari-jari tangannya. "Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku sudah berikan kode, tapi ia tidak sadar-sadar juga. Aku bicara langsung dia marah. Kenapa sih?"

"Mungkin dia tidak mempercayaimu."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Mungkin Okano sudah sering melihatmu bermain-main dengan cewek. _Playboy_. Jangan harap dia akan takhluk padamu Maehara."

"Isogai kau mendukung siapa sih?"

"Itu kenyataannya Maehara. Semua orang tahu itu. Dalam hal asmara kau tidak bisa dipercaya," ucap gadis nomor absen enam.

"Haaah..." Maehara menghela nafas. "Kenapa kalian hanya bilang mungkin sih?"

"Karena kami tidak tahu. Okano tidak pernah cerita apa-apa selain kau yang menyebalkan," kata si pucuk ikemen.

"Okano Hinata, kenapa kau begitu menganggukku?"

'Terbalik Maehara,' batin Katoka.

Sementara Isogai hanya senyum-senyum kikuk meliht sahabat kecilnya dirundung masalah asmara. Mungkin karma sedang menimpanya–bukan si pemilik absen nomor 1.

.

.

.

"Ohayo Okano," sapa Maehara pada gadis yang setinggi pundaknya itu. Yang disapa hanya melenggang acuh. Maehara lagi-lagi muram.

"Dia mengacuhkanku lagi."

"Sabar Maehara." Isogai menepuk punggungnya. Mencoba membesarkan hatinya.

Kataoka ikut menanggapi. "Ganbate Maehara," senyumnya.

.

.

.

"Kelihatannya enak Okano." Maehara mencomot salah satu makanan dari kotak bento Okano. Ia langsung melahapnya dalam satu makan. "Enak. Kau jangan lupa masak untuk calon suamimu ini ya."

"Urusai Maehara!" geram Okano. Ia menutup kotak bekalnya dan berjalan keluar dari kelas.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah Okano!" seru Maehara.

.

.

.

Okano memperhatikan riak air kolam buatan Koro-sensei. Ia menyibak air dengan jangkauan tangannya. Kakinya ia gerakkan seirama untuk membuat cipratan-cipratan kecil. Tak ia pedulikan seragamnya yang sebagian basah.

"Nurufufufu... sendirian Okano-san?"

Terkejut. Okano menoleh ke samping di mana sosok kuning bulat duduk dengan beberapa camilan manis di tentakel-tentakelnya.

"Koro-sensei," ujarnya lesu.

"Ini." Okano sudah tidak kaget lagi saat sebatang coklat tiba-tiba sudah ada di hadapannya. "Coklat bisa mengurangi rasa stres. Bisa memperbaiki mood-mu."

Okano meraih coklat itu. "Arigato." Ia membuka bungkusnya dan mengunyahnya perlahan. Manis dan legit. Ia terlihat sangat menikmatinya.

"Masalah Maehara-kun?" tanya gurita kuning itu.

Okano mengangguk. Mulutnya masih sibuk mengunyah coklat. Ia baru bicara setelah menelannya. "Ada apa dengannya? Apa tidak bosan menggangguku setiap hari?"

"Dia merayumu," ralat Koro-sensei, nadanya ceria. Guru berwujud gurita itu menyeringai lebar. Wajah yang tidak jarang membuat murid-muridnya jengkel, namun terkadang menenangkan. "Sensei kira Maehara-kun benar-benar suka denganmu."

"Aku tidak percaya. Orang sepertinya tidak bisa dipercaya."

"Sensei sudah menyelidikinya. Seminggu ini ia tidak kencan dengan gadis mana pun. Ia sibuk menarik perhatianmu Okano-san."

Okano merenung. Ia juga sadar belakangan ini Maehara jarang pulang cepat untuk kencan. _Playboy_ kelas E itu selalu berusaha mengajaknya pulang bareng–yang harus gagal karena ia tolak–atau pulang bersama Isogai. Dia juga jarang membicarakan seorang gadis yang sedang dekat dengannya.

"Tidak ada salahnya memberi kesempatan Okano-san."

"Kalau ia gagal di kesempatan itu?" tanya Okano. Ada nada ragu pada pertanyaannya.

Puk.

Sebuah tentakel bersarang di pucuk kepala Okano. Mengusapnya pelan penuh sayang. "Terserah padamu. Kau sudah berbaik hati dengan memberinya kesempatan. Jangan memaksakan diri."

Okano tersenyum mendengar saran gurunya itu. Tidak salah memang bicara pada sosok satu itu. Meski semua tentangnya terdengar aneh tapi ia bisa melebihi figur seorang guru.

"Aku mau pergi ke Italia untuk makan pasta. Sampai jumpa di pelajaran jam ke lima."

Wuuush!

Okano menatap gurunya yang melesat sangat cepat. Daun-daun kering di sekitarnya jadi beterbangan dan mengotori kolam.

"Aigato Koro-sensei."

Srak. Srak.

Okano menoleh.

"Kau di sini Okano?"

"Kenapa kau ada di sini Maehara?" tanya balik Okano.

"Aku yang pertama bertanya. Pelajaran Karasuma-sensei sudah mulai, cepatlah ke lapangan."

Maehara berbalik pergi. Ia tidak akan repot-repot menunggu Okano, gadis itu punya _skill_ lebih darinya dalam bidang atletik. Sekejap saja pasti bisa menyusulnya.

"Tunggu."

Maehara menoleh.

"Apa yang membuatmu s-suka padaku?" Okano memalingkan wajahnya malu.

"Eh?"

"Jawab saja!"

Maehara bingung, tapi ia tetap bicara. Okano yang kesal adalah hal yang buruk. "Semua tentangmu aku menyukainya."

"Lebih detail."

Kedua alis pemuda itu mengerut. "Ada apa sih denganmu? Sudahalah, Isogai sudah menungguku."

Okano tetap tidak beranjak dari tempatnya meski Maehara sudah jauh langkahnya di depan.

"Oi monyet gunung, cepat. Kita ada latihan bertarung. Jangan buat yang lain menunggu."

"Urusai!"

Maehara tersenyum simpul melihat Okano tidak lagi murung.

"Ada apa dengan senyumnya itu?"

.

.

.

Okano berangkat lebih ceria pagi ini. Ia sudah memutuskan apa yang akan ia perbuat dengan sikap Maehara padanya. Dipikirnya memberi kesempatan pada pemuda itu bukanlah hal buruk.

Ia tersenyum sepanjang jalan naik gunung.

"Bahagia eh Okano?"

"Ohayo Nakamura."

Keduanya menggeser pintu kelas yang sudah tua tapi cukup kuat dan bagus itu.

Maehara, Sugaya dan Okajima tengah mengobrol. Suara mereka cukup keras, biasa, kaum adam.

"Aku paling suka Hinata. Dia gadis yang sempurna. Gadis sepertinya akan siap mati untukku, rela berkorban apa saja. Aku sangat bahagia jika memilikinya."

Okano memerah di bagian ini, karena malu.

"Apalagi wajah dan tubuhnya itu. _Perfecto!_ "

Okano memerah juga di bagian ini, karena marah.

Ia melempar tasnya hingga mengenai kepala oranye Maehara.

"Maehara baka! Aku menyesal sudah memberimu kesempatan!"

"Eh Okano? Jadi kau mau memberi kesempatan untuk cintaku?"

"Tidak lagi!"

"Kenapa? Apa salahku?"

"Kau bicara tidak sopan tentangku."

"Tidak sopan?" Maehara bingung dengan apa yang dimaksud gadis itu dengan bicara tidak sopan tentangnya. Dimana salahnya pada Okano?

Okano pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Tidak sopan apanya? Hei beritahu aku!" seru Maehara dari ambang pintu. Gadis itu tetap melangkah keluar.

Maehara menepuk jidatnya. "Oi, Okano! Kau salah paham. Yang kumaksud bukan kau, tapi Hinata karakter di Naruto. Oi Okano, tunggu dulu!"

Okano yang mendengarnya merasa sangat malu. Ia sudah kepalang kabur. Tidak mungkin baginya untuk kembali atau berhenti. Mau ditaruh dimana harga dirinya?

Alhasil ia pergi membolos ke kolam renang khusus kelas E. Ia membolos pelajaran pertama. Selama beberapa menit ia diam merenung.

"Di sini lagi kau rupanya."

Okano tidak perlu berbalik untuk mengetahui siapa orang yang menyusulnya. Ia sudah terlalu hapal dengan hawa kehadiran dan suara orang itu.

"Okano, apa kau benar-benar ingin memberiku kesempatan?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Aku minta maaf atas sikapku padamu selama ini. Aku tahu kau terganggu, tapi aku tidak bisa diam jika kau mengabaikanku. Aku akan mengubah sikapku untukmu."

Gadis nomor absen empat itu masih bungkam.

"Dengar, aku serius denganmu. Tidak hanya menyukaimu, aku mencintaimu. Aku akan jadi lebih baik untukmu."

Okano berbalik dan menatap netra milik Maehara. "Jangan hanya bicara, buktikan itu Maehara."

Maehara tersenyum. Ia kelihatan begitu lega. "Jadi kau menerimaku?"

Hanya anggukan malu-malu yang diterimanya.

"Terima kasih Okano!" Maehara berlari ke arah Okano. Ia berniat memeluk gadis mungil itu, tapi—

Bugh!

Byuur!

Maehara tercemplung ke dalam kolam.

"Kau belum memiliki hak untuk itu Maehara. Setidaknya buat aku jatuh cinta terlebih dulu!"

Okano berseru keras dengan wajah yang hampir semerah rambut setan Akabane. Ia langsung berlari ke dalam hutan.

Maehara di dalam kolam tersenyum lebar. "Dengar Okano! Kau pasti akan jatuh cinta padaku!"

Okano yang samar-samar mendengar teriakan itu tidak bisa menahan senyumannya untuk terkembang.

Owari.

AN :

Satu lagi fanfic MaeOka dariku. Fanfic kedua untuk pair tercinta ini. Thanks for RnR.


End file.
